High Expectations
by Hannio
Summary: Right it's a Daikeru ok. Based on TK's thought on what people expect on him and on his life and how he views it. It's written in third person. Please R


**_High Expectations_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Come on people don't be stupid could I honestly come out with characters like Digimon?_

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**_I honestly don't know why this is even written, it's 2.30 in the morning and I decide that now is a good idea to write a crappy fiction on TK's thoughts.  Why? Why you ask? Because I'm silly. It's obviously a one parter, but if you want me to (yes people I know you don't but I have alcohol in the old system so play along) I could always write one inYama's POV and one in Davis but separate stories, these are one shot one, just to remind myself that I am capable of writing them, anyway hope you enjoy. _

**_SUMMARY: _**_For the first time I'll do a summary to explain it to anyone who gets confused. Tk is in his room chilling listening to music and so forth and thinking about certain aspects of his life from his looks, to school, to his brother to his parents expectations ect. It's actually meant to be confusing because it's third person narrative on what's in his brain as he lies there so it jumps to different bits like a mind does. In the end he decides that he's gonna tell people no matter what. That's the drift anyway._

            How could he tell them all, sit down in front of them all and say to their face that their second perfect son, the one who they placed all their main hopes in was in truth as flawed and imperfect as the first one they conceived.

            That he wasn't as they expected him to be but worse. He knew what they wanted out of him and on most of their demands he could supply them with what they needed to make them happy.

            His grades at school were perfect, they always had been ever since he was younger, a small smile came to his lips as he thought about it, sat in his room listening to calm music as his mother hummed away downstairs, it never mattered to the teachers or his parents that he was having a bad shitty day, or if he was as happy as anything As long as the high grades remained the same throughout the year, he made his parents proud and his teachers teaching methods look good. He tried once to get bad marks but it just never happened. His brother Yamato was the same his outlet for it was music though, lessons he hid his intelligence to the minimum, he however, learned that trick too late, it seemed that whatever happened the two brothers remained almost too bright for their own good. He wasn't as clever as Ken but in some subjects he could keep up with the boy genius though he never could surpass him even if the fact bothered him slightly. He wasn't trying to spend his life surpassing people. He'd rather sink into the unknown where people vaguely remembered him but then dismissed him just as quickly.

            He knew that it wasn't going to happen though, even if his grades weren't as high as they were, there was his looks to contend with. A frown came to his face darkening his thoughtful mood for a second, if there was anything he disliked more than anything it was his looks. He knew that he was good looking; it would be pointless for him to deny it. With golden hair that always fell perfectly, clear silky skin whose paleness made him stand out against the tradition dark skin of Japan, not to mention having large eyes which couldn't even be a plain blue but had to be more like the colour of azure than normal blue he stood out like a sore thumb. Course he was luckier than Yamato who was chased anywhere he went, Yamato looks outstripped his, but he knew his brother and knew how much he hated it. People he knew would call him beautiful and perfect, some people thought it would be funny to call him Mini Matt, or Matt junior. Of course the most annoying part was when they compared them to each other. He hated that

            It wasn't as if he could even escape at school or at home from all the expectations, his Digi crest of hope, made it impossible for that to happen,  made him have to wear a mask to protect himself from the others disappointment in him and what he was really like. It wouldn't do for the one of hope to be depressed or upset, his face must always have a smile on even when at times he felt like crying his eyes out or just screaming as loudly as his lungs would let him, but he knew that it would never happen, no one would recover from it, their faces would be shocked then worried. He couldn't worry them all with all they had to deal with at the moment.

            There was no one he could turn to, no one but one person and one person only who expected nothing off of him but what he gave. Daisuke. How could he turn round to his parents and tell them that he was in love with another guy who loved him back equally.

            The loss of perfection would be too much for them to bear but at the same time a part of him didn't care. His life was his own to live, something in  his life he couldn't help, his grades would remain high, his look remain spotless but his life, his friends, his lover he could choose. His parents saw him with Kari having children with her and marrying her, tying his family with hers. He saw his life at Daisuke's side, being with him constantly, living with him. He was 18 now, the influence of his parents no longer had the same potency it had when he first met Daisuke. A small smile entered his face again, as he remembered all the earlier stages of their relationship, from the first time they met, to the first time they argued, to the first time Dai admitted his feelings for the younger boy, to their first kiss. Nothing was going to take that away from him, not even his parents.

            They could place all the pressure they wanted on him, it wouldn't change how he was gonna feel about Dai, Yama was living with Tai, they'd just have to except his decision as well as they were forced to except his. He stood up and walked out of his bedroom where he had been and towards the door, he had to meet Dai from work and then they were going to tell their parents together, they weren't going to hide anymore. Takeru smiled, it was time to finally eliminate all the high expectations and allow himself to be free, just him and Daisuke as it should be. It would be hard but he would find the courage to tell them and they would tell them together and finally be together properly just as they always wanted.

Isn't it confusing? Oh well you get the drift. Please Review but no flames 


End file.
